24 de Diciembre
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: Hoy precisamente el 24 de diciembre se festeja un día especial ademas de la navidad, el nacimiento de la persona que mas amo en este mundo. Tu sabes quien es, su nombre es: Haruka.


**_¡Hola todo el mundo!_**

_Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, pero este día en especial era necesario._

_Hoy es nada menos que navidad e igual (para los que son fans de Kagerou Project) es el cumpleaños de Haruka Kokonose, igual conocido como Konoha/Kuroha!_

_Y por ser navidad y el cumpleaños de este personaje que tanto me encanta decidí hacerle un one-shot uwu_

_Igual este fanfic estará lleno de HaruxTaka/KonoxEne en respuesta a los diversos mensajes que he recibido pidiéndome mas historias de esta pareja porque al parecer aquí en fanfiction casi no hay :'3_

_En fin~ espero que haya quedado bien y que les guste._

_Este fanfic va dedicado para muchos amigos que por falta de tiempo y espacio no puedo colocar sus nombres pero ellos saben muy bien quienes son~ :)_

_¡Feliz navidad! _

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Project/ Days no me pertenece. Todo los derechos de autor van para su creador** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

**24 de Diciembre (One-shot)** by Mitsui Neko.

.

.

.

"Feliz cumpleaños Haruka"

* * *

-¿Eh...?

Su aliento blanco se dejó ver en frente del chico albino debido a la baja temperatura de aquel mes.

Diciembre, la ciudad se encontraba infestada de gente, los edificios iluminados por cientos de luces decorativas alusivas a la fecha y los muchos copos de nieve se dejaban caer lentamente del despejado cielo nocturno.

-¡Konoha, hey! ¡No te quedes ahí atrás o llegaremos tarde!

El mencionado se giró hacían donde había escuchado ser pronunciar su nombre y divisó, no muy a lo lejos de él, a un chico de cabellos negros y chamarra roja que le apresuraba.

-¿Está todo bien, Konoha? -hablo esta vez una voz femenina proveniente del móvil que llevaba el chico azabache.

-Si... -contesto, viendo por última vez los copos de nieve y luego volviendo a retomar el paso a lado del otro chico.

-Vaya, hoy estas más distraído que de costumbre. -comento de pronto el pelinegro de nombre Shintaro. El otro chico no contesto.

Ambos, o más bien, los tres, se dirigían a una pequeña fiesta de navidad que el Mekakushi dan había preparado e insistieron con la presencia de ambos chicos, especialmente de Shintaro, que lo conocían, en estas fechas solía ser todo un "Grinch", pero gracias a la ayuda de la simpática Ene y la hermana del mismo, Momo, habían logrado convencerlo de participar.

Ya estaban atrasados, por lo que intentaban ir lo más rápido posible, aunque el peliblanco se quedaba distraído y a medio camino, por lo que Shintaro tenía que tomarlo de la manga y jalarlo para que fuera a su paso.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -grito emocionada Ene una vez su "amo" había puesto el primer pie en la base del Mekakushi.

-Vaya... Ya se habían tardado. -comento Kido, la líder del lugar, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Tienes que ayudar aquí. -apareció Momo, trayendo consigo una enorme caja llena de adornos la cual le entrego a su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¡Oigan! Ustedes me invitaron a venir a la fiesta. ¡No dijeron nada de que debía ayudar!

-Eres parte del Mekakushi ¿no? -hablo de pronto Kano, poniendo una mano en el hombro del azabache- así que es tu obligación como al igual del resto de los miembros de ayudar en la decoración.

-¡Sí! Incluso yo estoy ayudando. -dijo alegremente Mary, quien era cargada por Seto, ayudándole a poner las luces navideñas en la entrada del lugar.

El pelinegro suspiro resignado y sin opción tomo de la caja, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Hey! Espera, dame tu móvil. -la rubia sonrió ampliamente, mientras extendía la mano.

-¿y cómo para que quieres móvil? -alzó una ceja.

-¡Solo dámelo!

-Está bien, está bien. Solo cuídalo que tengo cosas personales ahí.

-No te preocupes, tus "cosas sucias" seguirán en su lugar.

-A-ah, cree lo que quieras. -Shintaro bufo y se retiró una vez ya le había entregado el móvil a su hermana menor.

Una vez con el celular en mano, Momo se acercó tímidamente a Konoha, que ayudaba adornando el árbol navideño, ya que con su altura era un trabajo bastante fácil.

-Ejem... Konoha-kun...

-¿Uhm? -este se giró observando a la rubia que le sonrió alzando el móvil muy cerca del rostro de albino.

-¡Konoha! Nee, ¿podrías venir un momento afuera conmigo y Momo-chan? -pregunto la peliazul que se asomaba por la pantalla del mismo.

-Oh, claro. -el mayor dejo lo que estaba haciendo, siguiendo a la chica afuera de la base, cerca de la entrada.

-Ahora, cierra los ojos. -pidió amablemente la peliazul, esperando a que el chico obedeciera.

Este último dudo un poco al principio, pero cual niño pequeño se llevó una mano (ya que la otra sostenía el móvil) a los ojos al igual que los cerraba.

Una vez había hecho eso, Momo se acercó detrás de una maceta, donde había guardado una pequeña caja, envuelta y la colocó enfrente del peliblanco.

-Muy bien, Konoha-kun, ya puedes abrirlos.

El chico asintió y quito su mano, abriendo lentamente los ojos para divisar el regalo tan llamativo siéndole entregado.

-¡Sorpresa! -exclamaron alegremente ambas chicas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Konoha! -dijo de ultimo Ene, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿M-mi cumpleaños? ¿Esto es para mí?

-¡Así es!~ -le contesto la virus sin dejar de sonreír.- vamos, ábrelo.

Algo emocionado, aunque sin demostrarlo mucho, Konoha abrió la caja y sus ojos brillaron al ver que en esta había un peluche de triceratops que ambas chicas habían comprado para él.

-Ah, yo... Gracias, muchas gracias. -dijo en una voz tierna el albino mientras abrazaba el peluche contra su pecho.

-De hecho, a la única que deberías agradecer es a Ene-chan, ha sido idea suya todo esto. -aclaro Momo.

-Oh... Entonces, muchas gracias, Ene.

-N-no tienes que agradecer. -rió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca de torpemente.

-Claro que sí, siempre he querido uno de estos.

-Sí, lo sé...

* * *

-¡Mira Takane-chan! –Exclamo con emoción el pelicastaño apuntando hacia el cielo- está nevando.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial? Siempre neva para estas fechas. –comento sin importancia la más baja mientras seguía su camino pero paro al darse cuenta que el otro no le seguía- ¿Haruka?

Al girarse, la chica de coletas noto al mayor, pegado contra vidriera de una juguetería, observando con ojos brillosos lo que parecía ser un peluche de triceratops.

-Yo lo quiero…

-¿En serio? ¿No estás muy grande para esas cosas? –pregunto la chica mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Jejeje si pero… -se rasco una mejilla mientras reía apenado- cuando era niño solía tener uno y se me perdió. Me gustaría tener otro, por lo nostálgico, ya sabes. –le sonrió a la chica.

-Uhm… -Takane sonrojo levemente desviando su mirada- Haruka eres raro. –pauso un momento y luego miro al más alto- pero si tanto te gusta… podría dártelo de regalo. Tu cumpleaños está cerca ¿no?

-Takane-chan…

-¿Q-Qué? –la pelicastaña se preguntaba si tenía algo en la cara al notar la mirada penetrante de su compañero posada en ella.

Antes de que Takane pudiera si quiera hacer algo, fue tomada de la muñeca por Haruka, quien le jalo hacia él y le abrazo tiernamente.

-¡Gracias! –dijo con ternura.

Takane por su parte se quedó inmóvil. En otra ocasión posiblemente hubiese golpeado al chico pero esta vez correspondió su abrazo de la misma manera, cosa que sorprendió bastante al otro.

-U-uhm… -murmuro el mayor.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-E-es que… Takane-chan esta calentita…

Luego de oír aquellas palabras la chica se quedó inmóvil. Su rostro enrojeció casi como el color de la granada y coloca ambas manos en el pecho del mayor, apartándolo (sin empujarle muy fuerte) rompiendo el abrazo.

-¡¿Q-Qué dijiste?! -casi gruño con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

-N-no me malentiendas, yo solo decía... ¡ay! ¡No Takane-chan, duele! ¡Ay!

Demasiado tarde, la chica de coletas le había tomado de una de sus mejillas, jalándole con fuerza.

-Haruka, idiota. -susurro aun sonrojada.

-Hehehe~ -este solo rió un poco, dejando escapar una pequeña lagrimita por la última acción de la chica.

* * *

-¿Uhm? -La peliazul al fin reaccionó y lo primero que noto fue a un peliblanco observándole detenidamente- ¿Q-Qué paso?

El albino no decía nada, solo seguía viendo a la chica, mientras aún tenía abrazado el peluche que anteriormente le habían regalado.

-¿Donde esta Momo-chan? -noto que la rubia no estaba, viendo a todos lados y cuando regreso nuevamente su mirada al más alto, se dio cuenta que la cercanía entre ellos era más corta- ¿Ko-Konoha...?

El anteriormente mencionado beso gentilmente la pantalla del móvil y aunque los labios de este no lograban alcanzar a los de la animosa virus, esta ruborizo con gran intensidad.

-Feliz navidad.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -exclamo casi molesta. Aunque su actitud como Ene había cambiado bastante, de vez en cuando lograba dejar escapar ese carácter tan suyo de cuando alguna vez fue Takane.

Konoha apunto hacia arriba. Ene alzó la mirada para notar, que justo debajo de ellos había un muérdago que Kano había colocado en un intento fallido de querer robarle un beso a Kido. Lo único que logro recibir de esta fue un golpe en el estómago por su atrevimiento.

Al parecer Momo le había explicado que cada vez que dos personas se encontraban bajo el muérdago una de estas debía darle un beso a la otra. También le dijo que se asegurara que él estuviera bajo el muérdago precisamente con Ene y con nadie más. Como buen adolescente inocente que resultaba ser, Konoha obedeció y Momo logro su objetivo de ser testigo de una muy tierna escena la cual logro plasmar en una foto como un encantador recuerdo de navidad.

-Bueno... Gracias Konoha, supongo. -la chica desvío la mirada.

-No, gracias...

* * *

-... a ti. -El chico de cabellos castaños algo decolorados, sonrió gentilmente a la de coletas.

Ya no tenía más el lunar bajo el ojo derecho pero aún conservaba aquella extraña marca de cuando era Konoha.

-No es nada. -la chica correspondió la sonrisa con cierta timidez.

-No, en serio. -el más alto llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno de dibujos, adornado con un lazo y moño rojo, que al parecer su acompañante le había regalado.- muchas gracias.

Este último se inclinó, tomando a la de cabellos castaños, casi pasando a negro de sus mejillas para luego besarle gentilmente en los labios.

Takane quedo inmóvil y sorprendida ante aquella acción por parte del chico, su compañero de clases, su mejor amigo o más bien, el amor de su vida.

Algo nervioso, Haruka esperaba que la chica le diera una cachetada o hasta un golpe por lo que había hecho pero para su sorpresa fue correspondido. Aquello le alegro bastante pero igual lamentaba no haber sido golpeado; digamos que de su amada Takane, hasta lo golpes era algo que disfrutaba recibir, aunque se ganara el nombre de "masoquista" por ello.

Una vez sus labios se habían separado de los ajenos, la chica de chamarra azul alzó la mirada para ver si de casualidad había un muérdago debajo de ellos, ya que consideraba que esa era la única razón por la que Haruka le besaría pero para su sorpresa (y alegría) no había nada.

-Feliz navidad, Takane-chan...

-Feliz cumpleaños, Haruka-kun.

-¡Ow! ¡Ustedes dos son TAN lindos!

Ambos mayores se giraron nerviosos al escuchar aquella exclamación para encontrarse justamente con la persona que esperaban.

-Hacen una tierna pareja~ -comento Momo que había estado viendo desde lejos toda la escena, aunque no era la única, todo el Mekakushi les había visto.

-Woow, chicos, no sabía que fueran pareja ¡felicidades! -dijo amablemente Seto que venía acompañado de Mary.

-¿Y-Ya dejaron de besarse? -pregunto la peliblanca, que se tenía tapado los ojos, apenada.

Incluso Kido llevaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver a ambos adolescentes besándose, en cambio Kano sonreía pícaramente, ya pensando en las cientos de formas en que molestaría ahora a la nueva pareja, especialmente a Takane.

Por otro lado, Shintaro y Hibiya se encontraban bastante molestos, ya que no consideraban correcto que el Mekakushi estuviera espiando, aunque ellos también no hicieron nada para detenerles e igual se quedaron observando aquel romántico momento.

-¡Momo! -le regaño Shintaro- ¡ya te he dicho que no debes espiar a la gente!

-Uy, que delicado eres onii-chan, ya te urge una novia.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Kukuku~ tu hermanita tiene razón, Shintaro-kun, tal vez una novia te quite lo amargado. -rió burlonamente Kano.

-¡¿A quién llamas amargado?!

-A-ah, chicos no se peleen. -comento Haruka algo nervioso.

-Ya van empezar otra vez... -Soltó un suspiro el más menor del Mekakushi dando una vuelta para retirarse cuando la danchou le detuvo.

-Muy bien ¡ya basta! Es navidad y mañana noche buena, venimos aquí para festejar y pasarla bien ¿no?

-¡Sí! -contestaron Mary y Momo al mismo tiempo por todos.

-Entonces dejen de pelear y ayúdenme a servir la comida. El pavo ya está listo.

-Oh! Danchou, ¿tu sola lo preparaste? -los ojos de Momo reflejaban como siempre admiración hacia la peliverde.

-Recibí algo de ayuda de esos dos idiotas. -apunto a Shintaro y Kano que ya habían sido detenidos por Haruka y Seto de pelearse.

-Yo te ayudo a servir. -dijo Takane.

Cada quien fue hacer su propio labor dejando solos a Haruka y Shintaro.

-Hey... Haruka, Takane me dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿es cierto?

-Oh, sí. Hehehe~

-En ese caso creo que te debo un regalo.

-No es necesario, ya me has dado uno, todos lo han hecho para ser exacto.

-¿Uhm? ¿De verdad? Espera... ¿De qué regalo hablas?

El más alto sonrió, aun tomando en brazos el cuaderno de dibujos y luego miro los copos de nieve que descendían lentamente del cielo, dando comienzo el que empezara a nevar.

-Ustedes me regalaron...

_"Su amistad"_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, solo queda decir:_

**_ ¡Felices fiestas a todos!_**

_Atentamente:_

_Mitsui Neko~ :3_


End file.
